Szeretnék normális lenni
by MeronC
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction, Touka-chan és kétségbe esett gondolatai
Arcomon egy hamis mosollyal, dúdolgatva törölgettem az asztalokat, s nagyvonalúan figyelmen kívül hagytam Kaneki segítségét. Amilyen szerencsétlen az életben, olyan figyelemre se méltó a próbálkozása, hogy a helyükre rakja a székeket. A háttérben Yoshimura-san figyelt minket lehunyt szemmel. Már egy ideje éreztem, hogy látatlan tekintete az arcomat pásztázza, s próbálja megfejteni az árulkodó ajak remegéseimet, egyre szorosabban összepréselt szemeimet.

Direkt úgy fordultam, hogy háttal legyek neki, s a műszak végéig így kerülgettem, a vége felé már az idióta is észre vette a szokatlan viselkedésemet. Ennyire szánalomra méltó lennék? Elkeseredetten hajtottam még lejjebb a fejem, ahogy oda se figyelve raktam fel a széket az asztalra, mielőtt a fekete hajú fiú odaérne, azonban így is kicsúsztam az időből. Mellettem állt, s kezét bizonytalanul a vállamra helyezte.

-Touka-chan, jól vagy?- kérdezte félénken, s meg is értettem a viselkedését. Az utóbbi napokban egyre inkább beleástam magam a gödörből, hála a Tsukiyamás eset miatt. Még hogy gyönyörű lennék?! Ennél nagyobb hülyeséget még nem hallottam. Idióta emberek.

-Persze, minden a legnagyobb rendben!- förmedek rá szerencsétlenre, s leveszem magamról a kezét. Szemei elkerekednek a hirtelen sokktól a reagálásom hevessége miatt, s hagyja, hogy eltrappoljak az öltözők felé.

 _Ha annyira érdekli az állapotom, akkor miért nem jön utánam?_

Dühösen dörzsölöm meg a szemem, hogy megakadályozzam a kitörni készülő makacs könnycseppet. Nem érdekes, hogy mennyire próbálok küzdeni, akkor is csak egy nyavalyás ghoul leszek, aki nem tudja lakat alatt tartani azt a lepcses száját, s fitogtatja a sehol sincs erejét.

Ideg beteg sebességgel veszem le, szinte tépem a ruhadarabot magamról, s az se érdekel,h a valaki illetéktelen benyitna, minél előbb el akarom hagyni ezt az átkozott helyet! Már elegem van a bájolgásból, hogy hallgassam az idegesítő vendégek csiripelését a _problémáikról_ , amik kimerülnek abban, hogy nem tudják melyiket válasszák a két, esetleg három fűszerfélékből, vagy vacsora lehetőségből.

 _Nekem miért nem lehetnek ilyen egyszerű problémáim?!_

Az ajtón kopogtak, én pedig rajtakapottan kaptam fel a fejem, s rémülten néztem az ajtót. Add, hogy ne hallja meg az illetéktelen azt, hogy sírtam!/

Szipogtam egy kicsit, majd karcos hangon odavakkantottam az ajtó mögött szobrozónak.

-Mit akar?- cseppet sem voltam kedves, de nem érdekelt. Most ne zavarjanak meg, nem akarom, hogy rájöjjenek milyen gyenge is vagyok valójában.

-Touka-chan? Én vagyok, Yoshimura.- dörmögi mély, kedves hangján a főnök, s én rémülten rezzenek össze. Ha ő az, akkor mindent tud már, tudja, hogy mi minden kavarog bennem.- Szeretnék beszélni veled.- jelenti ki egyszerűen, s én még jobban beijedtem. Nem akarom, hogy ő is azt mondja, mint általában a felnőttek, akik oly' sok mindent megtapasztaltak már az életben. Meg egyáltalán nem is szorultam senki segítségére, nem kell ezen törniük magukat!

-Nem érek rá.-szólaltam meg remegő hangon, s még jobban összébb húztam magam.

-De én ragaszkodok hozzá, a te érdekedben!-erősködik, s lassan lenyomja a kilincset. Rémülten felpattanok, s idegesen lapulok a falnak.- Értsd meg Touka-chan, ezt nem szabad magadban tartanod!

-Nem kell!- kiáltok rá rémülten, s kirohanok mellette.

A takarót egyre szorosabban tekertem magamra, s a könnyeim is kezdték ellepni az arcom. Nekem miért nem lehet normális életem? Miért nem kóstolhatom meg anélkül Yoriko főztjét, hogy az a vécén végezze? Utálok ghoul lenni, utálok embereket ölni. Pedig régen nem volt így. Akkoriban az emberek csak egyszerű csótányoknak tűntek, akiket táplálék gyanánt fogyasztottam. A változás is Yoshimura-san hibája! Csak szeretnék egyszer normális lenni, semmi Anteiku, semmi ember hús, semmi gyötrő éhség!

 _Ez akkora nagy kérés?_

Megint kopognak az ajtón, s Hinami-chan hangja szól hozzám.

-Onee-chan? Segíthetek valamiben?- kérdezi gyermeki hangján, s belém mintha villám csapott volna. Hisz neki nem számít, mi vagyok! Csak segítsük egymást.

 _Amíg_

 _csak_

 _lehet._


End file.
